Kiridai Von Kelamari
"I don't like shrimps. They taste really bad in my mouth that makes me not want to eat them again. Like, ever." - Kiridai replying to Caleb's offer when a plate of shrimp is placed next to him. Description Kiridai Von Kelamari, who was also known as the "Vengeful Delinquent" by his former "friend" Dayren Carnato, is one of the members of the Future Defenders Club after betraying the Indarian Legion when he found out Orenmir's plans to resurrect the Lich that is said to bring impending doom on the world. He used to be working under the Indarian Legion as a mercenary for Dayren, but when Orenmir reveals his plan for the world, Kiridai escaped the headquarters. Now currently on the run, Kiridai is seeking shelter to hide from his former comrades, and happens to find two of the Future Defenders Club members out of the park for assistance; now he works for them. Appearance Kiridai has brown, pointy hair facing to his right (in his perspective) and tan skin. He wears a black hoodie with white laces around his neck and track pants with white lines streaking down on the sides while also wearing white sneakers. He also appears to hold two metallic knives in his hands. Background Kiridai came from a family who were not that rich but not that poor either. In fact his life seemed to be pretty average, with college life and social life in good shape. He was doing well most of the time in school when his friend Dayren Carnato showed up, trashing the principal's office after school while Kiridai is trying to avoid all the trouble. Upon his first arrival at school, Dayren seemed to have already killed numerous people in the school already while Kiridai didn't seem to notice. One time, when school was finished, Kiridai and Dayren decided to trash the principal's office after his principal "accidentally" left the door unlocked. While Kiridai was hacking into the principal's computer to shut down the security surveillance around the school, Dayren got the opportunity to kill two trespassers: one was an innocent janitor and the other person was his principal, who was murdered after Dayren threw one of his knives behind his back. He made a fatal finishing strike on the principal by attaching an Ichor Latch to be linked on one of his knives and gave it a little shake that caused him to charge forward to the principal, stabbing his back one more time. With the principal and the janitor down, Kiridai proceeded to hack into the surveillance system and disabled it. In doing this, Dayren sent his friends Irigus, Alden and Carmyn in the school building where they searched for the remaining victims in school that they can find. They continued to trash the school while scanning for victims until they came across a room where a man is currently having a shower. Kiridai hid a bomb in his pocket and threw it inside the shower, and after that the man and the bomb just exploded. Then Kiridai and his "friends" were having dinner at the McDrager's fast-food restaurant in Barrigon. One night, while Dayren and his friends were sleeping, Kiridai snuck out of the bed "to get some water". Eventually, he heard footsteps coming from the vast patio outside the cabin where he saw three mysterious figures. He couldn't make out the other two since they were covered in their hoods, but one of them had spiky, brown hair wearing some sort of robe. It looks like as if something was up, he thought. Kiridai followed the three figures going inside the building, until he reached a cellar door that opened magically. Kiridai followed them further on and found out that there was another important figure in that area as well: it was Orenmir Hallowsby. The man that Kiridai was following turned out to be his brother Lester, who just came back after reporting a recent event that he couldn't understand the words for it. Right at this moment, Kiridai saw something more terrifying that he had ever seen in his life: the shadow of the Lich was rising through the cauldron. He knew something was up and he had to leave. But as he went out of the room to go back to the cellar door, he saw Halek and jumped back, while Halek briefly screamed, alarming the rest of the Legion. Kiridai began to ran for the exit, while pushing some of the guards away from him and started running through the gates. Before he knew it, Kiridai had escaped from the Legion's grasp. Now that he is finally free, Kiridai searches for help from the nearby city to help him defeat the Indarian Legion once and for all... Personality Kiridai is a very serious person when it comes to the Indarian Legion, whenever he sees one of their members or happens to think about them, he becomes more war-like and resentful. He holds a strong yet passive grudge to Orenmir Hallowsby and his members, and he mostly blames Dayren for dragging him into the Legion. Usually, when someone gets in Kiridai's way, he will not hesitate to step aside, even with minor threats. Other than being bound to his duty to eradicate the Indarian Legion for good, Kiridai also happens to be a calm and respectful person. He acts supportive to his allies, telling them to be vigilant for the Indarian Legion just in case they come back to get him. He does not like people who do not wish to reveal their nasty secrets, which is what he would always do in order to find the source of the cause. Kiridai often finds ways to get them to open their mouths, even threatening them if necessary. He also likes to do knife tricks, which can sometimes injure him and leave cuts on his wrists. Luckily his knives are not rusty. Moveset Dual Metallic Knives - Melee Mode Dual Metallic Knives - Ranged Mode Relationships Caleb Clueardy - Kiridai happened to stumble upon him when he saw Caleb and Lillian outside the park, which he warns of a grave danger that will fall upon both of them soon enough, as Dayren and his crew are chasing Kiridai. Caleb happens to agree with Kiridai's point, so he helps him out. At one time while the whole of the FDC were having dinner, Caleb passed a plate of shrimp next to him, and told him that "he does not like shrimps", saying that they "taste disgusting". Caleb agrees to the opinion on his shrimp problem, but asks Kiridai if he does not have a problem with other types of seafood, and Kiridai agrees. Carmyn O'Hagan - At first, Kiridai did not have the guts to speak with her, but as soon as he found out that everyone in the Future Defenders Club were nice to each other, he decided to start some conversations with Carmyn. However, that friendship changed to rivalry when Carmyn revealed her intention to steal the book after a raid initiated by Deiorum and his allies. This caused Kiridai to go on a passive rage, threatening her to spit out the info if necessary. Upgrades Kiridai's walkspeed will not be affected every time he levels up. His damage might be affected by a bit, and the HP increases as he levels up. (Just trying to be clear here.) Official List Legitimate List Trivia - Kiridai also happened to work at a circus as a temporary volunteer one time. - He doesn't like shrimps. It does not suit his taste at all. But he does eat like clams. - Some of his moves were inspired by the Lingering Will's moves from Kingdom Hearts. That move is the Fatality Strike in his Ranged Mode. - One of Kiridai's moves in Melee Mode - particularly his F - is inspired by the critical animations of the character Lyn in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. - The second part of his surname "Kelamari" is most likely to be a play of the word "calamari," which means something like cooked squid. Now that's the stuff he likes. Crispy squid. Category:Characters Category:Rufu Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Studdton Citizens